I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by padfootundprongs
Summary: Four young wizards are about to embark on their most magical journey's yet, but will their family secrets ruin everything or will they realise things aren't always what they seem?
1. Acceptance To Hogwarts

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

**Hope you enjoy this and please review, thanks. Throughout this story the POV's will change between the four Marauders.**

Chapter One

James

**27****th**** March 1971.**

I woke up to the incredibly annoying sound of loud chatter coming from the people walking alongside my house, _'I. Want. Sleep.'_ I thought to myself but considering I wouldn't be able to get anymore, I decided to get up. Although dreading to say good morning to my family (as I always feel), I was quite excited because knowing that this could be the day when they eventually become proud of me was enough to get me out of bed _properly_, because you see today was my birthday, to be exact, today was my _11__th_ _birthday_ which to those who don't know, is the age of admittance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As I gradually, (yes gradually, its early ok?) got up from the comfort of my bed and made my way down the creaking stairs, I could hear the excited voices murmuring in the kitchen;

"When do you think it'll arrive?" a feminine voice asked which probably came from my mother although it could've been our next door neighbour Wendy, she's here a lot, "Any time soon?" Anyway, I was guessing it was my mother.

"Stop panicking woman, it'll arrive whenever Dumbledore sends it!" my dad answered with a hint of anger in his voice that nobody but me, ever seemed to notice.

"I really want it to be there for him when he eventually wakes up though!" an equally annoyed voice retorted.

"Of course it'll be here for when he wakes up! He's like sleeping beauty _minus_ the beauty" he replied laughing, he got a giggle out of my mother too.

Sleeping Beauty _minus_ the beauty? No way am I letting that pass! Wanting revenge, I noticed a small but hard ball a few steps above me so, naturally, I picked it up. Bringing it above my head, I aimed and fired right at his above-average sized head. Quickly ducking backwards in an attempt to hide myself so I wouldn't be caught, I watched eagerly as the ball flew across the room and hit its target, muffling my laughter whilst doing so. After a few minutes being as still as possible as he flailed about to see who threw it, I then decided that I was safe to show myself, I slowly got up and acted as naturally as possible which of course meant that it wasn't as nonchalant as one would've hoped.

Whistling as I walked in, I made my rather sarcastic greeting with a nice, _innocent_ smile, "Hello, Sleeping Beauty has awoken"

A look of guilt flashed upon my father's face as he acted as if he didn't know what I was talking about, "Happy Birthday, Son!" he beamed, hastily changing the subject.

"Thanks Da-" I was about to reply but got sorely interrupted by my mother making haste towards with me with her arms flung open, she engulfed me in a embrace mumbling things about my 11th birthday and Hogwarts. Amazingly, as soon as she mentioned Hogwarts, an easily recognised hoot of an owl drew closer and closer before taking stance on our kitchen counter; with a white, crisp envelope in its beak, the scrawl of Dumbledore's infamous writing marking the front, that was it, this was my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Sirius

I sat on my unmade bed thinking of how_ useful_ I could be today, Ha! No really, I was trying to avoid my incredibly annoying family at all costs but they do make it difficult, I mean how could I ignore them when they insisted on shouting insults up at me, knowing how angry I would get? It was the same as any other day if I'm honest, I must've been called trampy a million times already, (that was their main insult with me, just to clarify, I am _**not**_ trampy). They repeatedly hammered against my door for about an hour (you have to admire their persistence), until I couldn't take any more, I finally exploded with rage, yelling all insults under the sun back at them, and finished with a simple "Will you two bloody stop it now!" But of course they didn't.

"We've got something to show you and don't use that kind of language with me you piece of crap" my charming mother bellowed back.

"Yeah, you piece of crap" my younger brother Regulus chimed in.

I launched myself through my door, (well not literally _through_ the door, I opened the door first but you get my point), taking down Regulus on my way, something unexpected to Regulus and my mother. Getting a few hits in here and there, my anger slowly subsided and I was finally able to control myself before my mother had to pry me off her favourite son.

"We have your Hogwarts letter, you ungrateful brat" She scowled as she looked over Regulus to check that he was okay, not once letting her gaze rest on me.

"Right, where is it?" I asked bluntly, forgetting formalities.

"Downstairs in the kitchen" She stated, matter-of-factly, as I went to go downstairs she added, "Oh, and tell Kreacher to put on breakfast."

With a devilish grin I replied "Why Kreacher? I thought I was the family slave" and with that I was gone.

Remus

As usual I had awoken early to start on the breakfast whilst my mother and father were still in their dreaming their lives away, as I was waiting for the bacon to cook; I spared yet _another_ glance towards the window for the millionth time this week. Sighing, I heard soft footsteps creeping ever so slowly towards the Kitchen, knowing it was my mother since she was the early riser, I turned around and smiled.

"Still not here yet love?" she asked almost automatically seeing as this was the daily conversation between us.

"No, not here..." I replied, hoping she would reassure me, but every other day she left it hanging.

"Well I've been speaking to George's mother on the phone and..." she hesitated, I looked at her urging her to go on, "Well, she said George got his today"

A dazzling grin spread across my face, "George only lives two streets down from us! What if I get mine today?" I said eagerly waving my arms about almost knocking the pan over, but I could tell by her eyes this wasn't what she was hoping to hear from me.

"Yes, it could come today but sweetie... let's not get our hopes up shall we?" she answered softly, her eyes set sternly upon me as she said it.

I mumbled a reply which must've been hard to translate as she questioned what I said. Just as I was about to answer, the letterbox rattled and my face lit up with sheer joy. I shared a quick look with my mother as we both darted to the letterbox at the same time, wondering if I was finally going to get my escape to the magical world, I hesitated a bit. Then I saw the small, white envelope laying on the mat, waiting to be opened, the red Hogwarts crest gleaming up at me. _It was here._

Peter

I was eating my second helping of breakfast that was big enough for two grown men when my parents came thundering down the stairs talking about letters, the only thing that stopped them from doubting that I was a wizard seeing as I had barely done anything remotely magical before this day.

"It can't be long now" My dad reassured me whilst patting me on the back, only to receive a mere mumble as my reply. Did they not realise that I didn't care right now, I mean breakfast guys?

"Don't worry son, Dumbledore kept me waiting too. He must keep the **best** till last!" She said putting particular emphasis in the word best and also winking at me. _That_ I could believe. Ha, knowing my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd forgotten to post my bloody letter. I never dwelled on this thought too much as I didn't keep my hopes up in case they did forget my letter or worse, I was a squib! To avoid thinking about it, I carried on eating my delicious breakfast, when suddenly a yelp of happiness told me that my mother and father had been right. They didn't forget to post my letter and I wasn't a squib, I was definitely going to Hogwarts!


	2. Welcome To Diagon Alley

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good.

Chapter Two

James

The days following the arrival of my letter all went by in a blur, the reason was I had been counting down the days until we got to go to world renown Diagon Alley, and today was _eventually_ the day! You might be thinking 'Well you're from a Wizarding family, surely you've been there before?' and the answer to that my friends, is yes. I have been there before but only for special occasions which evidently are very rare, so obviously I get excited each time I go, and this time was certainly no exception, me and my parents were off to get my _school supplies. _

"James!" my dad shouted up the stairs, "Hurry up, we're leaving now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I replied whilst scrabbling around my room looking for my other shoe, "Mum!" I yelled to wherever she was.

"What honey?" she said softly standing calmly in the doorway to my room, "Looking for your other shoe? It's in your wardrobe silly"

Honestly, I swear that woman can read minds, but I was thankful anyway. As I grabbed my other shoe, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my messy, black hair was _a lot _worse than normal.

"There's no way I'm going out with it like this" I murmured to myself, "Mum?" I yelled again.

"The combs in your top drawer!" she yelled back, do you _see _what I mean? She can read minds!

"Who cares what your hair is like! Just get yourself down here now!" my father exhaled.

Not wanting to anger him anymore, I hurried downstairs hurdling over the many but little obstacles littered all over the stairs whilst hastily pulling at my hair with the comb.

"Any better?" I asked my mum hopefully, still trying to flatten the remaining stray strands of hair.

"Much." she said simply.

There was a loud but clear roar, "Diagon Alley!" it said and almost immediately after a flash of green light spread across the room.

My mum and I shared a glance, "Looks as though your father's gone without us" she said chuckling, "Come on, let's go and catch up with him."

Remus

As we stepped in Diagon Alley I couldn't help but stare at _everything_. The beauty of the alley never failed to strike me, the narrow, cobbled street littered with many witches and wizards scurrying from shop to shop, younger ones pressing their faces upon the shop windows admiring the precisely decorated displays, the two rows of multi-coloured shops towering over the passersby on either side with little, quirky stalls settling outside. It was breath-taking.

We walked through the whole street, me dawdling behind gawping at every shop going; Ollivanders, Gambol and Japes, Flourish and Blotts, so on and so forth. As we reached the top of the Alley, (it did take us just under a hour as I kept on running into random shops), we stood in front of the most extravagant building of all; with its snowy white walls, giant glass dome placed delicately upon it and a gold sign out front which read; Gringotts: The Wizarding Bank.

"I've never been in here before" I said in awe.

"Of course you haven't" my dad chuckled, "It's a _bank._"

"Well I know that" I said bluntly, "Do I have a vault in here?"

"Yes, that's where we're off now. Getting your galleons" my mum said ruffling my hair.

With that we stepped inside onto polished marble flooring where you could almost see your own reflection. As we wandered further in, I glanced at either side of me and see huge counters, and with each counters was a preened to perfection Goblin scribbling away with their quills upon parchment in utter silence, it was quite unnerving really. My mum nudged me onwards until we got to the very top to which was quite certainly the head Goblin.

"We would like to access Mr. Remus Lupin's vault please." my dad said clearly.

The goblin stopped writing to peer over his desk, with a smile which could be mistaken for a snarl he replied, "Does Mr. Lupin have his vault key?"

I looked to my dad, 'A vault key? I don't have a vault key, what if I can't get in?' I thought frantically, but as I thought that I seen my mum look inside her purse and pull out a tiny, gold key with the number 398 scrawled into it.

"Here we are" she said chirpily placing the delicate looking key upon the desk.

The Goblin examined the key carefully before finally saying, "Griphook! Show this young man and his family to Vault number 398"

I looked to my right to see a Goblin walking hurriedly towards us; he had medium-length black hair which was balding at the front, big pointed ears, a rather long, beak-like nose and big, leathery-looking hands.

"This way please." he said in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

We followed him through a doorway leading into this badly lit tunnel, Griphook stepped onto this cart type thing which was on a railway track, (which didn't look very safe may I add.)

"Step on board please" he said gazing up at us.

My mum and I stepped on first securing our places whilst my dad sort of tumbled in almost squishing Griphook on his way down,

"Sorry." he panted, "Sorry Griphook" his face slowly washed over with embarrassment.

"It's ok, sir" Griphook replied bluntly

I heard a slight crank then silence, "Mum wh-" I was just about to ask mum what this was, when suddenly, the cart jerked and we sped away from the platform. Dozens upon dozens of singular platforms darted past as we travelled further and further into what I thought was an underground cavern. Slowly, the cart came to a stop outside a large metal door with an intricate pattern carved into it.

"Key please." Griphook ordered.

My mum once again hastily looked into her purse, pulling out that very important key.

"Ah there we go" she said passing the key to Griphook.

I looked in wonder at was he was doing, he seemed to be looking for a keyhole which I could very clearly see, wasn't there.

"Dad, why is he looking for a keyhole? There isn't one there." I asked suspiciously.

"Just wait and see son, he knows what he's doing" my dad said although I could see in his eyes he was thinking the same.

"Master Lupin, if you'd like to enter your vault" Griphook said holding the door open.

'How on earth did he open that door?' I thought curiously, anyway, I did as I was told and stepped upon the platform, and into the large vault.

"Get 40 Galleons out sweetie, we never know what you'll see" my mum called after me.

"40 Galleons? There's no way I'll have that much" I mumbled under my breath but as I looked up, there it was. What must've been hundreds of Galleons and Knuts stacked neatly into columns, glittering when the lamp's light hit them.

"Wow!" I exclaimed looking around in awe.

"Come on son, be quick about it" I heard my dad say.

Hurriedly I got out a pouch from my coat pocket and counted 40 Galleons in total placing them in the pouch whilst returning to the cart, as soon as I left the vault Griphook closed and locked it and came scurrying back to the cart to return us to the main building, another crank and a jerk, we were off again.

Peter

We had just visited Gringotts and gotten enough Galleons and Knuts to cover today's purchases, we strolled back down the Alley until we decided which shop to go in first. The shop we chose was Ollivanders, the _most_ important shop to go in for a young wizard such as myself…

"Peter, you've gotten your money yes?" my dad asked, I nodded in reply.

"Well, why don't you go into Ollivanders while me and your mother go to Flourish & Blotts ok?" he asked although I could tell it was an order, again I merely nodded in reply.

They sauntered off leaving me standing in the middle of the cobbled Alley looking like an idiot, I didn't even know where about Ollivanders was in the street, I traipsed around the shops where I was and had a look around when I seen this Witch with two young boys which must've been her sons, saying;

"Stop it Sirius! You're making people look this way you stupid boy!" She hissed at this boy who must've been my age, he had long, lustrous hair and was quite tall for his age, he also seemed to have an air of 'causal-elegance' about him.

"Oh sh mother, no-one's looking" he replied bluntly admiring his fingernails.

"That boy is, over there standing outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour" she hissed again whilst shooting a look over this way… to me. _Bugger_. I quickly looked away pretending to admire the window display with my eyes darting to them every so often.

"Oh really." he said sarcastically, he too looked over my way, _double bugger. _"Um, excuse me; small boy, quite large, standing outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?"

I knew I had to turn around so that's what I did trying to look innocent and confident, psh; I wasn't scared of this boy Sirius so I acknowledged him with a quick and manly nod. He looked at me and a mischievous grin spread across his face, he started walking over to me, yes that's right. _He. Started. Walking. Over. To. Me. Bugger, Bugger, BUGGER! _(Ok, so _maybe_ I was lying. I am scared of this Sirius boy, he looks really tough and scary and I'm just, not that…)

He stood in front of me or should I say towered over me (god, I never realised he was _that_ tall!), that grin had apparently gotten even bigger, that mustn't be good.

"What's your name?" he asked looking down at me.

"Uh, um… P-Peter" I stuttered quietly.

"Peter? Hi Peter, my name's Sirius, Sirius Black" He said holding a hand out to me.

"H-Hi Sirius" I replied shaking his hand.

"So, I saw you looking over there at me and my family and just wondering, why the hell were you looking at us?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-I, was g-going to ask if y-you knew where O-Ollivanders is…" I replied quietly looking down at my feet. He laughed, he laughed a rather crazy laugh, and it was quite scary…

"Is that it?" he laughed again, "It's just down there on the left hand side, the black building."

I looked down to where he was pointing and sure enough there it was; a big black building with the name Ollivanders etched upon it in gold writing, 'god I feel so _stupid_.' I thought to myself, I could feel my face heating up so I mumbled a thank you and scampered before he could see.

That was the fastest I ran since that free cake sale in Madame Starling's Stall in our village and _that_ was a fast run! Anyway, I stepped into the dark building and seen an old man with crazy white hair, standing behind the counter with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, have you come to buy your first wand?" he asked joyfully, I nodded.

"Ok, may I ask your name?" he asked still smiling.

"Peter Pettigrew" I replied happily.

"Ok Mr. Pettigrew, let's see if we can find you a wand, yes." he said whilst walking to the left from the counter, he disappeared in-between two large bookcase type shelving filled to the brim with dusty black boxes.

"How about this one?" he asked handing me a wand, "Oak, 11", Dragon Heart-String"

I just held it; I had no idea what to do with it. Should I wave it? Say a spell? Do a certain action? I had no idea!

"Well go on then, wave it!" Ollivander urged me

I gave it a sharp flick resulting in some pieces of parchment flying off the counter, oops.

"No, that's not the one for you" he said, "No matter, no matter"

He took the wand from me, placing it delicately back into its padded box, and once again disappeared from sight. I could hear him mumbling under his breath, trying to figure it out all I heard was "Wandlore." Is that even a word?

"Here we go" he handed me another wand, "Elm, 9 ¼", Phoenix Tail Feather"

As soon as my hand grasped this wand, everything felt… right. I smiled.

"How does it feel?" he asked even though I could see in his eyes he already knew the answer.

"Good." I said simply, he nodded.

"That's the wand for you then sir, 7 Galleons please" He said returning to stand behind his counter.

I got out the Galleons from my pocket and handed them over, "Thank you" I said and with that I went to go find my parents.

Sirius

I was strolling down Diagon Alley with my mum and Regulus, and as usual Regulus was whining about having to walk far the little git, so… I gave him a little nudge, only a little one but obviously Regulus took it too far resulting in him falling over and us having an argument. Brilliant day out isn't it? Anyway, my mum stopped walking and started having a fit at me over '_poor ickle Regulus' _he's only a few months younger than me for merlin's sake!

So here's me and the twat arguing when my mother points out that there's this other little twerp watching us argue! Isn't there such as thing as privacy these days? So, naturally I went over there and asked who he was, why he was watching us blah, blah, blah… Turns out this Peter kid wanted was where to find Ollivanders, what an idiot!

Once he left or should I say _ran away_, ha! My mother chirped up. Again. Ugh.

"Sirius! What did that boy want? He wasn't one of those kinds was he!" she shouted over still checking over whimpering Regulus.

"He wanted to know where Ollivanders was and I'm not even going to answer that." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Silly boy, when are you going to realise that we're right! You are the _heir_ to the House of Black so you better realise soon!" she hissed furiously.

I ignore her and carried on walking, 'I just want to go to Hogwarts already and get away from this bloody family!' I thought to myself as I made my way back home via. The Floo Network.

Climbing slowly up the stairs I thought about what my mum had said, I _was_ the heir to the House of Black but how can I fully fulfil that role when I totally disagree with all of their beliefs?

_Merlin. _

After _that_ exhausting day I lay down on my bed and my eyes started fluttering.

_Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Clo-…_

**BANG!**

I jolted upright to see bags upon bags falling to the ground, their contents spilling out on my already cluttered floor then, a loud hoot sounded from behind my door. 'What the hell are they doing to my owl' I thought whilst hurdling over the scattered objects to get outside, "What is going o-" I got interrupted by a large metal owl cage pounding my belly, I hit the floor – hard.

Curled up in pain, I opened one of my eyes to see Regulus peering around the corner to see if it was clear to come out, my owl following shortly behind. "You. Git!" I exhaled, "Just wait. Till I get. You." attempting to move the cage from on top of me I heard a rip. A look of horror washed across Regulus' face, he was looking at my top, my _favourite_ top. It had ripped from the hooks attached to the outside, that was it; he was going to get hurt. "Come back here you little toe-rag!" I screamed pushing the cage off me, my top fully ripped from top to bottom, I ran at him.

He was too slow and well, I was rather fast. We collided and were sent crashing to the floor, he immediately put his hands in front of his face so, I punched him, several times, in the belly so I could hit his face. (Being a caring brother really)

"MUM! MUM! SIRIUS. IS. HURTING. ME." He screamed.

Merlin this boy really needs to learn to toughen up. I loosened my grip on him but before I let go completely, whispering in his ear "Mummy won't always be there for you Regulus."

Traipsing back to my room picking up the cage on my way I noticed the grey, speckled owl perched upon my lamp.

"I think I'll call you Skye." She seemed to like it as she hooted sweetly when I said it, "Yeah Skye, I think we'll be a good pairing" I said whilst closing my door to avoid the commotion, "I'm going back to sleep, be quiet." I said as if she could understand me and once again I was asleep.


	3. An Encounter On The Hogwarts Express

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good.

Chapter Three:

**Remus**

**1****st**** September.**

Following the masses of first year students up the stone steps leading towards a giant wooden door where a tall, slim lady with grey hair in a neat bun was standing. She was wearing a black witch's hat with dashes of emerald green on the rim, long black, floaty robes with that same emerald green in an intricate pattern swaying around her slim build. We eventually reached her at the top of the stairs as she addressed us.

"Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head-Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said formally,

"Once these doors open I shall walk you into the great hall towards where the Professors sit, where there'll be a small wooden stool with a black hat placed upon it. I want you to stand in front of said stool and wait until I call out your name, once I have done so, you shall step forth, sit on the stool where I will place the Sorting hat upon you and you will wait until you have been placed in one of the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. After that you will join your fellow students on your house table, am I clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall" we all chimed.

The doors slowly opened showing the well decorated Great Hall and four long, wooden tables with students in black pointed hats all looking eagerly in our direction whispering to each other as we traipsed past, I was really nervous. We all eventually reached the wooden stool and the hat, which unusually looked as though it had a mouth; I overheard two boys talking next to me,

"What the bloody hell is that?" the taller one asked,

"I know! Does it have a mouth?" the other boy replied,

Before the taller one could reply, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Wallows, Daisy. Please step forward"

A timid little girl with bright, blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped forward (no wonder she was named Daisy) and sat upon the stool, Professor McGonagall was slowly lowering the Sorting Hat on her head. You could see in her eyes she was worrying which house she'd be put in, I think everyone was really.

When the hat was fully on her head, everything fell silent until a voice boomed throughout the hall.

"Ah Miss Wallows… Where to put you" the voice paused, we could see it was coming from the hat, "Intelligent like a Ravenclaw, Brave like a Gryffindor, but which one conquers the other…" the hat paused again, "I think I'll put you in…RAVENCLAW!"

An eruption of cheers bellowed from the table on the far left as the many students who were sat there were suddenly standing up clapping for their new fellow Ravenclaw.

It all continued like that with students heading up to the hat feeling less nervous than before, "SLYTHERIN", "HUFFLEPUFF", "GRYFFINDOR" were filling up the minute silences in the hall until there was only one student left. Me.

I looked up at Professor McGonagall as her face went from happy to confused, I felt my face heat up, '_Oh god. Oh god_' I thought.

"And who are you may I ask?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously, checking a piece of parchment over and over again.

I looked at her worried, "Remus Lupin, Professor"; I replied frantically clutching at my robes.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Lupin but you're not on the first years list, are you sure you got your letter?" she asked in bewilderment.

"B-but why? Why am I n-not on the list?" I exclaimed desperately, "I d-definitely got my l-letter!" my face getting hotter than it had ever been before.

I spun desperately looking around the hall to see the many faces of students whispering and sniggering at me, even the _teachers_ were laughing at me.

_Why me._

"Oh, I know what happened!" she said surprisingly, "You are a wizard, but we don't want a student here with _your_ awful condition…"

I started crying, "B-but that wasn't m-my fault!" I whimpered, and then faintly I heard.

"_Remus wake up."_

…

"_Remus, wake up"_

…

"_Remus, wake up!"_

The distant sounds of my mother calling up for me woke me up from that god awful dream. I propped myself up a bit from my bed and shouted back down to her, "What time is it?" I wiped away the sweat from my head and groaned with relief that it was all over, today _was_ the day that I'll be in Hogwarts as a first year student!

"**9 am!** Better get yourself dressed and finish the last parts of your packing now! I want to be at Platform 9 ¾ by 11!" she shrieked.

I was rather calm with the fact that it was 9, I had an hour. Seriously what could possibly take _longer_ than an hour? Nothing…

**James**

"YOU HAVEN'T PACKED!" my mother shrieked, "I told you to pack, LAST NIGHT!"

I winced under my covers, I meant to do it – I really did but, well, I was resting my eyes…

"Get up now. Get up James!" she exclaimed pulling away the covers making me face the harsh rays of sunlight which were streaming into my room.

"Maaaaaam" I moaned putting my hands in front of my face, "I'm going to do it honestly, just please, close the curtains"

"No." she replied bluntly walking out of my room and throwing a clock at me.

**9:20 am**, _Merlin!_ I better get a move on.

Right, let's look at this checklist my mum made me.

**James' Checklist**

School Uniform (x3)

Underpants um, I mean Boxers more manly ;) (x7)

_Is she being serious! Ignore that. Seriously, __**ignore**__ that!_

Socks (x7)

Pj's (x4)

Jeans (x2)

Tops (x4)

Scarf

Gloves

School books (Potions, Charms…)

Wand

Cauldron

I think that's it? Well I _did_ do some 'packing' last night, folded all my stuff neatly next to my trunk, ha! No. I'm lying – I chucked all of my stuff over the chair…

I'll write again once I'm finished.

**10:05 am. **

_Merlin! _How do women fold/pack so quickly and neatly! To be fair I did do it in 20 minutes but my mum came in again and said that it wasn't good enough so I had to do it all over again, not happy at all.

Anyway I'm off to Platform 9 ¾ now so again, I'll write later when I'm on the train. Mam and Dad want me gone as soon as possible. (I want to be _away_ from them as soon as possible.)

**Peter**

Kings Cross Station is _extremely_ busy at this time of the morning, (filled with _Muggles_.) Which means, that it's going to be difficult to get through the barrier without being seen, greeaaaaat.

Write later!

**Sirius**

**10:40**

So, I've just gotten up.

Still have to pack, get ready, go through the barrier and on the train by _11._

_No_ _problem. _

Might write on the train, _if_ I can be bothered.

**James**

**10:43**

Working my way through one of the carriages on the train searching for a compartment was hard; there wasn't an empty compartment _anywhere_!

I mean I wouldn't mind sharing a compartment with people but the people who were already in the one's I've looked in, no way. They just looked weird and unsociable; I need a joker or at least someone interesting.

So eventually, I found an empty compartment (typical, the last one I visited) and obviously, sat down next to the window and well started writing in here…

And now, I um well have nothing to write about… so I'll write later when I do?

**Peter**

**10:48**

I rushed into one of the carriages thinking that I would be late and all the compartments would be full but luckily there was one that wasn't so full. Sitting there looking curiously out of the window was a boy around my age with messy black hair who looked like he was quite tall and rather slim. Knowing that there was nowhere else I could go, I knocked quietly on the door and waited till he acknowledged my presence.

"Hello, may I sit in here?" I mumbled.

He looked me up and down, "sure, sit."

I quickly got to my seat and we just sat in silence, until

"So, what's your name?" he asked, lifting his gaze from this red-headed girl outside for a second to look at me.

"My name? Um, I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Hi Peter, my name's James Potter." He smiled at me, "Any idea who that red-headed girl is out there?"

I looked to where he was pointing; it was towards that girl again.

"No idea, sorry" I replied

"Ah doesn't matter mate. You a first year?" he asked whilst shifting himself so he was lying on the seat now.

He called me _mate!_ An actual mate! My first friend!

"Yeah, you?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah, what house do you want to be in? I'm definitely going in Gryffindor; whole family's been in there." He was running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure which house I'll go in, hopefully Gryffindor" I replied smiling feeling more comfortable with him by the minute.

"Ha, well maybe we'll be in the same house" he was smiling again,

"I hope so" I mumbled under my breath

"What did you say?" he inquired

"Nothing, n-" I got interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open to see a tall, slim boy with thin, mousy brown hair panting.

"Sorry, is it alright if I sit in here with you?" the boy asked,

"Sure" James and I replied.

He sat next to me, "My name's Remus Lupin" gesturing a hand.

Grabbing it, I replied "Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew"

Remus turned towards James, "James Potter is it?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah!" James was laughing, "How the bloody hell did you know?"

Remus grinned for a second, "Everyone knows your family" and he went on to reading the book he was carrying with him.

I looked towards James in a sort of 'And why's this?" sort of manner.

He just shrugged his shoulders and ran he fingers through his hair again in bewilderment.

**Remus**

Just met these two boys; James and Peter. They seem pretty nice; Peter's a bit meek whereas James is the total opposite, loud, outgoing, a jokester shall I go on?

I was having a think about them two when James spoke,

"Hey Remus." I looked up at him to see him grinning,

"Any idea who she is?" he was pointing towards a red-headed girl who was talking to two other girls; a brunette and blonde.

"Yeah, she's Lily Evans and the brunette is Grace and the blonde is Emmeline. I was talking to them earlier" I replied looking from them to James.

He had a mischievous look on his face, oh dear.

"Lily Evans…" he said simply, once _again_ running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yeah…" I replied, going back to my book. Peter was just looking in awe at James, either he has a crush on him or he's never had a friend.

We were all doing our own things; me – reading and writing, James – fiddling with his hair and looking at Lily and Peter was just looking around really, he doesn't seem too interesting, but we haven't properly gotten to know each other yet so I'm not jumping to conclusions.

**James**

**10:57**

I was just looking out of the window admiring the scenery, (_yes scenery_) when suddenly the door burst open and a tall boy sauntered through.

"Alright?" this mysterious boy said, "Name's Sirius Black"

He sat down next to me and we sort of fought for the most room of the seat, in the end he won. (He was strong!)

"Hello mate, James Potter" I said fixing my glasses in the proper place.

"Remus Lupin" Remus said nodding curtly at Sirius,

I turned to Peter who had a look of horror on his face, what the?

"Well, well, well. Why isn't it Peter from Diagon Alley" Sirius said, putting his hands behind his head laughing.

Peter just look horrified, his face was an alarming shade of red.

"H-hi, Sirius…" he said quietly fiddling with his hands.

I turned and looked at Sirius, "So, you's know each other how?"

He grinned, "We ran into each other in Diagon Alley didn't we Peter?" he winked at him; Peter just smiled meekly and nodded in agreement.

"Alright" I laughed taking the sudden opportunity to go back into my lounging position.

"What's the time?" Sirius asked, closing his eyes.

"11am." Remus replied without removing his sight from his book.

Precisely when Remus said 11, the train gave a quick jolt and we were off. Parents were waving their children away but got engulfed in the sea of smoke which was billowing from the train and were soon out of sight.

Suddenly I heard the sound of snoring coming from beside me, I looked towards Sirius and there he was, snoring his head off. Naturally, I looked at Remus and Peter and sort of gave them a look meaning, 'fancy doing a prank?' which they must've understood because they both grinned in agreement.

"What shall we do?" I whispered, they shrugged in reply.

We all sat in silence for a bit trying to think of the perfect prank, and that's when it hit me! Why don't we put itching powder in his clothes! I told the boys about it and they thought it was brilliant.

"Where will we get Itching powder from though?" Remus asked suggestively.

"Yeah, we can't get any on the train!" Peter added.

Luckily for them I still had some left from when I pulled the same prank on my dad.

"I've got some in my bag." I said smirking whilst pulling out the packet.

"Where are you going to put it?" Remus asked finally putting his book down.

"Don't know, where would be the worst?" I wondered.

"His pants?" Peter suggested.

Remus and I shared a look, "Who's putting it in his pants then?" I laughed.

"Not me!" Peter squeaked,

"Me either" Remus added before I could.

_Merlin_. I'm going to get _killed_ if he finds out it was me!

Silently opening the packet without spilling any on myself or the boys, I moved towards Sirius muffling my laugh as I reluctantly pulled at the band of his trousers and poured the rest of the Itching Powder in when unexpectedly Sirius stirred.

"Christ!" I yelped, jumping back in hope that Sirius wouldn't catch me.

"Sh!" Peter and Remus hissed as Sirius lazily half-opened one of his eyes to glace around the compartment.

"What's happen-" he stopped talking to scratch his thighs.

"Why am I so itchy? Merlin!" Sirius cried as he shot up from his seat scratching away at his nether-regions.

All three of us burst out laughing as we watched Sirius prance about, oh you should've seen it! Worth one million Galleons that was!

**Sirius**

The little twats! They put Itching Powder, in my _pants!_ It took the rest of the train journey for it to finally cease, and that was an hour and a half of brutally annoying itching all thanks to James.

Although… if I were him, I probably would've done the same thing. He's alright that James, think we could be good mates. So are Remus and Peter but they're not as funny as him, yeah…

**12:45 pm.**

We had just arrived at Hogsmeade Station and were wondering where we go until this huge (and I mean _huge_), hairy man dressed in dark shabby clothes stepped in front of us.

"Firs' Years this way" he bellowed whilst turning around to head in the opposite direction. I looked towards the rest of them and just shrugged, deciding that we hadn't a choice we followed this strange man.

"Oh! By th' way, name's Hagrid. I'm Games keeper a' Hogwarts." He chuckled.

Following him until we reached the water's edge where we saw a row of small, wooden boats all lit with small lanterns facing Hogwarts.

There was a chorus of "wow's" as everyone noticed the scale of magnificence which was Hogwarts, it was so grand.

"Come on now, three or four t' a boat an' don't set off till I do." He announced whilst getting into the biggest boat.

"Alright guys, let's go." James said patting me on the shoulder and getting into a boat next to a red-headed girl.

I turned to Remus and Peter who were both rolling their eyes at James.

"What am I missing out here?" I asked confused.

"James finds a certain red-headed girl who goes by the name Lily Evans to be, well I'm not sure exactly but you can tell he's interested." Remus replied bemused.

"He never stopped looking at her at the station." Peter squeaked.

"Oh, right." I laughed, "C'mon, let's get in the boat before his eyes pop out of his sockets."

It took a mere 10 minutes to get across the lake, where we entered the castle through a huge wooden door to meet a dirty looking man with scrappy clothes who was mumbling to a cat, what a loser.

"You the first years then" he said in a mono-tone, "Follow me." And he led off up some stairs.

"Who's that?" Peter asked as we followed the crowd.

"No idea, looks dirty though don't he." I stated.

"_That_ is Mr Filch. Caretaker, rumour has it he's a squib." Remus whispered.

"Oh." The three of us chimed.

Either we had been talking slowly or walked up the stairs incredibly fast because before we knew it there was a woman standing there with emerald green robes on.

"There you go Professor McGonagall." Filch said looking for praise.

"Thank you Mr Filch, you may go now" Professor McGonagall replied with a curtly nod.

And with that he scurried away, when Professor McGonagall started talking.

"Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head-Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said formally,

"Once these doors open I shall walk you into the great hall towards where the Professors sit, where there'll be a small wooden stool with a black hat placed upon it. I want you to stand in front of said stool and wait until I call out your name, once I have done so, you shall step forth, sit on the stool where I will place the Sorting hat upon you and you will wait until you have been placed in one of the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. After that you will join your fellow students on your house table, am I clear?"

I glanced at Remus; his eyes were full of fear. "I've dreamed of this before" he mumbled.

"Ok… many people have, calm down" I said patting him on the back wondering why he was so worried.

The doors opened to show the Great Hall and four long wooden tables with eager looking students eyeing us all up and down, whispering to each other. Sauntering down the hall, I stopped at the bottom of the steps dreading for when my name was called out. Regulus was in front of me boasting about how he was going to be in Slytherin because his _whole_ family have been in there and were practically Slytherin gods, (what an arse!) He caught my eye and winked, I gave him a dirty look in return and he hastily turned back around.

I never realised Professor McGonagall had started calling out names till I heard a familiar name.

"Potter, James." She called out.

James stepped forward not looking nervous at all, he kept glancing over towards Gryffindor table as if he _knew_ he was going there.

The Sorting hat had barely touched his messy black hair when it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" and a burst of cheers erupted from that table.

The same occurred for Peter and Remus who _both_ looked extremely relieved when they were sorted into Gryffindor, now there was only me. Me who was undoubtedly going to be sorted into the god-awful Slytherin, ugh!

I must've been lost in my thought because people next to me were knudging me forwards to the sorting hat.

"Hm…" the Sorting Hat paused, "GRYFFINDOR"

I winced, wait. Gryffindor? I leapt from the stool and sprinted towards the table to be enthusiastically greeted by my fellow Gryffindors, I had never felt so relieved in my life! I watched as Regulus' face twisted into many different emotions, mostly shock which I personally found _hilarious._

The Sorting was finished as Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence.

"Welcome to all the new first years, I hope you all will enjoy your years at Hogwarts. Now there is one thing I must mention; the Forbidden Forest is of course Forbidden, and that is all!" he announced joyfully, "Let the feast begin!"


	4. First Impressions Can Be Memorable

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good.

Chapter Four:

**6pm. **

The empty golden plates on the tables were miraculously filled with endless amount of mouth-watering food followed by _a lot_ of chatter coming from a certain four boys.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were working their way up the Gryffindor table meeting all, literally _all_ of the students.

"Who _are_ those four boys Marley? You seem to know everyone already" Lily Evans asked her friend Marlene McKinnon. (She really did know everyone)

Marlene whipped around from her conversation with Jade Williams, her curly blonde hair hitting Jade in the face.

"Pfft! Watch it Marley! She spluttered pulling a ridiculous face.

"What? Oh sorry!" Marley chortled, "What were you saying Lil?"

"Over there" she replied pointing towards the four boys, "Them. Who are they?"

"The one with the messy black hair and glasses is James Potter, nice isn't he?" she winked nudging Lily's arm, Lily merely rolled her eyes. Same old Marley.

"Um, tall, slim one with mousey-brown hair is Remus Lupin. He's really nice…" she paused trying to identify the little plump boy.

"Ah! That little chubby one is Peter Pettigrew, and, the last one is Sirius Black! Bit mischievous that one, nice as well though" and again she winked.

"Ok, thanks" Lily replied, once again looking at the Potter boy chatting with a group of girls who all seemed to be edging closer and closer to him, it was only the first day!

"Why do you ask anyway?" a little grin spreading across her face, "Seen someone you like already? My, my Lil! Who is it? Sirius? Remus? No let me think!" "…its Potter isn't it!" her voice got higher and higher with each word.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "I was just wondering! Now let me get back to my dinner, a girl's gotta eat" although she was blushing, 'Damnit!'

"Whatever you say Lil!" Marley _AND_ Jade chimed, eager grins spread across their faces.

Lily shot them both a dirty look, returned to her dinner and her conversation with Emma.

"Marley!" boomed a voice, and a tall, gangly boy sauntered towards where she was sitting.

"Oh, here we go Lil" Marley winked.

James sat on the table in between Lily and Marley, and winked at her.

"Alright?" he asked running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Yeah, James this is Lily Evans… Lily this is James Potter" Marley said with a _huge _grin on her face.

James turned towards Lily; "Lily Evans" he said as if he was trying to figure out who she was, "Nice to meet you" he smiled.

'_Don't blush, don't blush, do not blush!'_ – "Hello" Lily replied with a meek smile.

James' head twisted to one side "Are you ok?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Lily replied with shock, "What made you think I wasn't?"

He laughed; "Just you look all red in the face is all, anyway I'm off for some food!" he patted his belly, "See you later Lily…"

A cough erupted from his left side "And you too Marley!" he patted her shoulder and sauntered off.

Lily watched as he ran up to the rest of his mates and jumped on Sirius' back

"They're going to be trouble aren't they?"

"They sure are Lil"

_Lily… Lily…LILY!_

"Stop it James… sh…" she muttered into her pillow

"Um, Lil? …Are you dreaming about James?" Emma giggled into her pillow, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Lily shot up almost kicking Emma off the bed, "What! No!"

"Lily, you were mumbling his name" Marley drawled, twisty her already beautifully curled hair around her finger.

'Well they know you were dreaming about him so how about having some fun?' a smirk spread across her face, "Ok, so do you want to hear about it then?"

Marley, Emma and Jade shared a look of surprise then jumped upon the bed, "Come on then!" they chimed.

"Well…" Lily sighed, the 'dream' went on for half an hour in which there were plenty of gasps, squeals, giggles and chatter.

"You really dreamt of that?" Emma questioned.

"Of course not you idiot! I'm 11 _AND_ I don't like him!" Lily laughed throwing her pillow off her, "Now come on, it's time for breakfast"

"I seen you talking to that red-headed girl last night" Sirius said whilst loosely tying his tie.

James stopped tying his laces for a second then started again, "Excellent, glad you have the privilege of sight" he retorted.

Remus and Peter glanced at each other then smirked, James caught them, "What's up with you lot? I was only saying hello, Marley introduced us anyway - can't be rude!" he gasped with a look of mock horror on his face

The dorm went silent as they all shared looks then three outbursts of laughter erupted from different parts of the room, James just stood there placing his tie around his neck.

"Come on mate! Since when did you care about being rude?" Sirius howled.

James scowled, "How do you know that? You've only known me for about a day!"

"Yes but you're like me! Only I'm more good looking obviously" he winked and blew a raspberry.

"Get lost you creep" James laughed whilst launching himself towards Sirius; the two of them play fought for a while until Remus asked a question.

"James… isn't she the one who you asked us about at the Platform?" he enquired.

Sirius held James in a headlock so he couldn't reply but Sirius answered for him, "YES!" he let go off James as he jumped up and hugged Remus, "Thank you!"

Peter squeaked with happiness as Sirius picked him up in a hug too.

Still on the floor James whispered, "Ok, yes she was. Why are you so happy about that?"

Sirius never replied just sauntered out of the room his luscious locks flowing behind him, he'd already got girls swooning after him, Peter quickly followed his tracks while Remus helped James get his bearings.

"Thanks, do you know what he's on about?"

"Maybe he thinks that you like, oh what's her name again…"

"Lily."

"Yes, maybe he thinks that you like… Lily" and with that he left also.

James just stood there rustling his hair, '_What if he's right? I can't like a girl already, especially when I only know her name'_ with a long sigh he walked down the stone spiralled stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a nice room, with one plush red sofa placed exactly opposite the fireplace with two huge matching armchairs either side. The walls were decorated with red and gold patterns with paintings of famous former Gryffindors on the walls and notice boards too. Opposite where the boys came out was the girl's dorm, and out popped four heads; one with long blonde hair which was in natural waves she was talking quite rapidly so that's probably Marley, next came an olive skinned girl with mid-length shiny black hair which was definitely Jade, then a small timid looking girl walked through clutching some books delicately her long mousy brown hair falling around her face as she bounced up and down, then finally, a small fiery haired girl with the brightest green eyes came through looking deep in thought. "Lily" James whispered, a little smile appearing on his face.

Lily POV.

I was walking out of the dorm with Jade, Emma and Marley who were chattering away to each other so I decided I'd have a little daydream which was now extremely difficult seeing as the 15 minutes it took to get dressed all the girls talked about was James so now, obviously, all I could think of was James, brilliant.

I was just passing the notice board to go down the steps towards the Fat Lady when out of the corner of my eye I seen the tall, skinny, messy haired, glass wearing James Potter, _oh bother._

He walked over to where I was stood with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face, you could've easily mistaken him for a 3rd year at most.

"Hey." he said cheerily, "Going down to the Great Hall?"

"Hi, and um yeah, you?"

Patting his belly he replied "Of course, food is my best friend!"

"So… we're walking together?" I mumbled.

"Is that a crime?" he smirked, "Come on Evans" and he put his arm around me and we walked to the Great Hall. I must admit I enjoyed his company; we laughed the whole way, so much so that my face started to hurt and bear in mind that the trip to the Great Hall is only about 5 minutes…

James POV

This was so brilliant, I've never gotten along with a girl I've just met as much as I did with Lily, and what she said next was totally unexpected.

We stopped just outside the doors to which she turned to face me, her big green eyes dazzling in the sunlight, her red hair framing her perfectly flawless white skin, _'wow she's beautiful'_ I thought.

"Do you want to do this every morning? Because, well I think it'd be nice" she was looking down at her feet now and biting her lip.

"Of course we can Lilz" I said patting her on the head because she was so small and cute but she gave me a frown which didn't last very long before it turned into a giggle.

We were walking towards the 'gang' when _it_ came up, Severus bloody Snape. He walked over to us, well mainly Lily, I met him at the Platform yesterday and we hated each other straight away. I couldn't care really, he was mid-height (smaller than me), had long greasy wavy black hair, and a pale face with a big nose who was extremely skinny, he reminded me of a snake actually which was quite fitting considering he's a Slytherin.

"Hey Sev!" Lily said cheerily, I liked how she saw the good in everyone.

"Hello Lily" he drawled, "Potter."

I smiled scrunching my nose, "Snivellus"

I got nudged in my left side by Lily, "Ow, what was that for?"

"His name is _Severus_" she'd put emphasis on his name.

I sighed, "Fine, _SEVERUS. _Plus my name's James not Potter. Any who I'll go over there to my friends, I'm starting to feel slimy over here, toodloo munchkins!" I waved with a huge grin on my face aimed directly at Snivellus.

He makes me sick, he's a Slytherin, and what does Lily see in him?

I sat down at the table and the questioning started almost immediately.

"What is Lily doing with Snivellus!" Sirius looked taken aback

"They're friends with each other; he's the one who told her she was a witch." Emma answered.

"Didn't the Hogwarts letter tell her that?" I added bluntly my head in my arms, you could tell quite clearly that Snivellus liked her, and he's closer to her than me, bloody hell this is not good.

We all turned simultaneously towards the two of them talking, you could clearly see that they were having a bit of a disagreement.

"Why do I hang around with him? Because he's my friend Severus!" Lily spoke quite loudly.

"Yes but, why him? It's Potter" he hissed, looking towards me with anger in his eyes.

"How do you know anything about him? Have you ever talked to him?" her eyes narrowed on him.

"Well..."

"Hm!"

"No."

"Yes, that's right no you haven't so you don't know what he's like PLUS you dare try and tell me who I am and aren't friends with, you got that?"

"Yes Lily" and with that he sulked and crawled away defeated.

Lily POV

I HATE it when he's like that; I mean I can have other friends can't I? UGH. He always thinks he can boss me around but he can't and he needs to accept that!

I gathered myself together and ran over to where we were eating breakfast, I sat opposite James and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yes James…" I sighed

"Was that about me?" he winked.

Oh _brother. _This is going to be a looooooooong first day.

Thank you if you've read this far, I know the chapters aren't long and aren't that interesting but it'll get better I promise!

Also I'll be updating quicker now because I'm now settled into my first GCSE year.

**Please review, thanks!**

Amy x


End file.
